The Death of Mikhail Shoelpkof
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: The Epilogue of the MikhailTwins series. In order of publication, The Reunion, The Beach House, and The Wedding. This is the final story. Oneshot.


(This is the last story about Mikhail Shoelpkof. Please review)

Over 40 years have passed since Mikhail's daughter had married Zack's son. Since the day at the Weintor many things had happened. Max died of cancer. Justin had gotten married and was retired from his musical career. Both Zack and Cody had retired and lived together in Boston. Mikhail had retired as well and gave the Weintor 'empire' to Jake and Rebecca. He now lived in Dresden, alone. Mikhail was restricted to a wheelchair Maddie passed away 7 years before this story starts.

Zack and Cody are sitting in the living room when the phone rings. Zack slowly gets out of his seat and answers the phone. He answers with as much of a cheery hello that he can muster. Cody looks over and sees Zack's face go from cheery to slowly become overcome with a look of shock.

"When did this happen…2 days ago…yes…we'll be right over." Zack hangs up the phone.

"What happened, Zack?" asks Cody.

"It's Mikhail. He's very sick. We need to see him."

"Where is he?"

"The North Shore Hospital, where you used to work. He was diagnosed with heart cancer and it is killing him quite quickly."

"Let's go." The twins slowly get out of their apartment and into their car. They drove for little over 40 minutes when the hospital came into view. They got out of the car and walked into the hospital. They asked the attendant where Mikhail Shoelpkof was. She politely said the 7th floor. The twins got in the elevator and were quickly on the 7th floor. The twins get out of the elevator and find Mikhail's room. As they enter, they see Justin, Jake, and Rebecca. In the only bed in the room, was a small, withered looking, old Mikhail. His white hair was thin and frail looking. He slowly looked over and saw Zack and Cody and smiled. Zack and Cody sat in chairs next to him.

"Hey guys." Mikhail struggled to say.

"Don't talk, Mikhail. You're too sick." Mikhail lets out a deep laugh and suddenly coughs deep heavy coughs. Justin gets up and turns on an IV and a drip starts flowing into Mikhail's veins. Slowly, Mikhail regains his breathing and Justin turns the IV off. The doctor walks in and inspects him. Zack looks to the door and sees multiple nurses looking in and it almost looked like they were crying along with Rebecca. Cody saw this too and suddenly remembered. Mikhail came to visit once and visited Cody at work. These nurses that were crying were very young nurses at the time he came to visit. Mikhail played with the sick and hurt kids, he told them stories and the staff loved him. That was 10 years ago. Cody got up and walked over to the nurses.

"It seems that you still remember him."

"Of course, Dr. Martin. I could feel the love radiating off his body when he was with the children and terminally ill." The nurse couldn't say anymore and tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Cody…" Mikhail practically whispered from weakness and Cody walked over, "Zack…Justin…" All stand up and walk over. Mikhail let off a weak smile and raised his withered hand and Zack, Cody, and Justin grab his hand.

"Meeting you two was the best thing that ever happened to me." Said Mikhail. Justin let off a smile and sat down with Mikhail's hand in his hand. Zack and Cody sat down and suddenly watched Justin and Mikhail smile at each other. Justin was already in tears.

"Mik, you hang in there. We can save you."

"No. I lived a good life and everyone has to go at some point…but before that happens." Suddenly, Mikhail sits up and turns his withered body so his feet are hovering over the floor. Mikhail slowly shifts his body closer and closer to the end of the bed until he is standing. He starts to fall but Jake catches him. Mikhail grunts and slowly regains his footing and tells Jake to let go. Jake slowly lets go and Mikhail is standing before everyone and he takes Justin, Zack, and Cody into a deep embrace.

When Mikahil is finally put back into bed Justin gets Mikhail some lunch but Mikhail is unable to even stomach the food that his stomach received. Mikhail looks over to the nurses and smiles.

"Jennifer…Emily…come here." The two nurses enter and a few other nurses stay at the door, "How's Jason, Jen."

"He's doing great. He wishes you well."

"I wish him a good life." Mikhail looks over and grabs the other nurse by the hand and squeezes it softly and smiles, "Good luck with your own child someday, Em." Emily suddenly takes in a deep breath and starts to sob. Justin takes Mikhail's hand once more. Zack and Cody grab Mikhail's other hand and he smiles.

"I love you all" he says. Suddenly, Mikhail's head falls to one side and his heart monitor suddenly goes flat. No one moves. No one speaks. Mikhail's smile was still on his face. Everyone suddenly breaks into tears and sobs are heard throughout the silent halls of floor 7. The nurses leave the room in tears after shutting off his heart monitor. Justin shuts Mikhail's eyes with his fingers and gets up and leaves the room with tears in his eyes. Rebecca embraces her father and wails into his chest. Jake just sits and cries' Zack can't stand to be in the room any longer and gets out of the room. He sees Justin sitting in a chair in the waiting room on that floor. Zack walks over and sits down to Justin, whose head hangs on his chest.

"He will be missed." No response from Justin. Zack looks over and lifts Justin's head. He eyes showed sadness and they never blinked. Cody walked over and saw the sight. Both twins break to tears and they bring Justin into Mikhail's room and sit him closest to Mikhail's body. Rebecca embraces her uncle and strokes his blond-white hair. They lay Justin's head on Mikhail's chest and leave the room. They needed to prepare for two funerals.

(Please review)


End file.
